Big Family
by DongMinChan
Summary: 1 kepala keluarga,2 istri dan 10 anak dalam satu atap,bisa bayangkan bagaimana ramai dan rusuhnya keluarga ini / Seventeen FF / No incest (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**BIG FAMILY**

 **Cast : Seventeen Member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan memijat pelipisnya,saat Jisoo harus pergi dan dia menjaga rumah sendiri rasanya dia ingin membakar rumah ini saja,baru di tinggal sebentar mengangkat telepon,rumah nya sudah seperti kapal pecah

"aku ingin menonton power ranger"

"aniya,aku duluan hyung,ini punyaku"

Kedua anak itu berebut remot tv untuk menonton acara kesukaan mereka,dan setelah nya salah satu dari mereka menangis

.

.

.

"huwa...Mingyu hyung jahat...Mommy bear ku di duduki,dia jadi mati kan"

"mian,tadi hyung di dorong oleh Minghao,hyung tidak sengaja hiks hiks"

Akhirnya pecahlah tangisan mereka berdua

.

.

.

"hyung aku ingin gambal juga"

"tidak boleh"

"Wonu hyung..."

Anak kecil itu menarik buku gambar hyungnya hingga

SRETT

"EOMMA,MOMMY Dokyeom merobek buku ku huwa..."

Mereka berdua pun ikut menangis

.

.

.

Itu baru 6 anaknya,sisa nya lagi sedang diam,tapi mereka diam-diam sedang merusak dapur karena bermain masak-masakan

'Jisoo-ya ku harap kau cepat pulang,aku tidak sanggup menjaga mereka sendirian'


	2. Hukuman

**BIG FAMILY**

 **CAST : Seventeen Member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah Jeonghan dan Jisoo sebagai ibu rumah tangga dari rumah itu sedang memandikan satu persatu anaknya, mereka tidak mau menggunakan baby sitter karena takut nanti anak mereka akan lebih dekat dengan baby sitter nya bukan dengan ibu nya.

"jja kita absen"

Beginilah setiap setelah mandi Jeonghan akan mengabsen satu persatu sedangkan Jisoo menyiapkan sarapan, hari ini Seungcheol tidak pulang karena harus ke China selama 3 hari dan baru pulang hari ini

"Jun"

"nde Umma"

Jun anak tertua, sekarang usianya sudah 7 tahun, anak itu sedang diam menonton kartun yang ada di televisi

"ok sudah,selanjutnya Soonyoung"

Jeonghan tak mendapat jawaban dia melihat ke sekitar dan mendapati anak itu sedang bermain dengan kucing mereka di dekat dapur,usia Soonyoung sama dengan Jun hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja

"ok ada, selanjutnya Wonu"

"hmm"

Jeonghan menghela nafas,anaknya itu memang irit bicara,dia sedang duduk tenang sambil mewarnai,usia Wonwoo 6 tahun

"ok selanjutnya Jihoon"

Jeonghan kebingungan tak mendapati putra nya

"Umma disini"

Jeonghan melihat kearah belakangnya putranya itu lagi menjaga adik kecilnya yang tak bisa diam,usia Jihoon 6 tahun juga,untuk usia Chan itu 3 tahun

"ok,Chan Jihoon sudah,selanjutnya Dokyeom"

Jeonghan tak usah mencari kemana mana anak itu sedang berada disofa sambil menyanyi dan loncat loncat tidak jelas bersama partner in crime nya Seungkwan,usia Dokyeom itu 5 tahun dan Seungkwan 4 tahun

"hati-hati nanti jatuh" ucap Jeonghan ke mereka berdua

"hmm kurang siapa yak,Minghao"

"disini Umma"

Anaknya itu lagi tiduran diatas karpet sambil menonton kartun,usianya 5 tahun dan dia itu kembaran Dokyeom

"ok,berarti tinggal..hmm Mingyu"

"nde"

Mencari Mingyu itu gampang, karena anak itu pasti akan disebelah Wonwoo, sekarang saat Wonwoo mewarnai dia juga ikutan disebelahnya, usia Mingyu 5 tahun

"sudah lengkap"

Kenapa Jeonghan tak mencari Hansol?karena anak itu berada disamping Jisoo kemanapun Mommynya pergi, dia tidak mau ditinggal sedikit pun,usia hansol 4 tahun,hmm jika ditanya kenapa anak mereka banyak salahkan Seungcheol yang sangat bekerja keras, 10 anak dari 2 istri sah. 5 anak dari Jeonghan dan 5 anak dari Jisoo, usia anak mereka berdekatan jika ditanya kenapa karena kebablasan haha. Anak-anak Jisoo berjumlah 4 dengan 1 kembar jadi ada 5 siapa aja kurcacinya check it out pertama ada Junhao, lalu ada Wonwoo kemudian si kembar Minghao dan Dokyeom dan si bungsu Hansol,lalu dari kubu Jeonghan ada 5 kurcaci juga dan mereka tak ada yang kembar yaitu ada Soonyoung, Jihoon, Minggyu, Seungkwan dan Chan.

Anak-anak Jisoo itu kalem kecuali Dokyeom, dan sebaliknya anaknya Jeonghan itu hiperaktif kecuali Jihoon entah mereka berdua seperti tertukar ibu.

"makanan siap"

Anak-anak itu langsung mengerubungi meja makan dan menempati posisi yang sudah ditentukan, karena jika tidak seperti itu mereka pasti berkelahi

"aku tidak mau daging"

"aku mau daging yang banyak"

"Umma mau susu lagi"

"telul nya punyaku semua"

"chan mau ayam"

"Mommy mau loti totat"

Mereka berdua menghela nafas, dia salut kepada guru taman kanak-kanak yang sabar mengajar anak-anak,mereka saja menghandel 10 orang sudah kewalahan, Jeonghan dan Jisoo saling tatap lalu menghandel satu persatu

.

.

.

==BIG FAMILY==

.

.

.

Malam hari diluar sedang hujan petir sekarang pukul 7 malam dan tak diduga listrik padam, para anak-anak itu langsung berteriak ada juga yang menangis dan sialnya kedua ibu mereka itu sedang pergi kondangan ke salah satu rekan Appannya, jadilah Jun dan Soonyoung mencari lampu emergensi setelah dapat mereka mengajak adiknya untuk berkumpul dilantai, yang menangis itu Chan dan Seungkwan, tapi Chan sudah diam, lalu Hansol daritadi memeluk Wonwoo, Mingyu merenggut karena biasanya dia yang melakukan itu

"hentikan tangismu berisik tahu" ucap Dokyeom menyindir Seungkwan

"yak...hiks..aku "

"channie saja sudah diam masa kau masih menangis" sindiran Dokyeom menyulut emosi Seungkwan dia menarik rambut Dokyeom

"Ap...po"

Akhirnya mereka saling tarik menarik rambut

"STOPP,jangan nakal jika sedang gelap seperti ini,karena banyak hantu yang sedang melihat"

Mereka berdua sontak berhenti,dan setelah Jun menyelesaikan kata-katanya tanpa sadar semua adiknya mendekat kearahnya

"aku punya cerita seram,mau dengar" tawar Soonyoung

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya ke Minghao, dia takut dengan begituan

"celita apa hyung"

Soonyoung tersenyum karena sepertinya adiknya tertarik

"jadi minggu lalu saat aku disekolah"

Wajah adiknya terlihat penasaran semua, bahkan makin merapatkan barisan duduk,Seungkwan sudah memeluk Dokyeom dan juga sebaliknya, Wonu juga agak takut sebenarnya tapi dia masih kalem dan Hansol menjadikan paha Wonu sebagai bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya, lalu Mingyu yang ngumpet dibelakang Minghao padahal badan Mingyu itu lebih besar dibanding Minghao, lalu Dino yang nempel sama Jihoon dia udh kaya anak koala

"aku melihat bayangan putih"

Suasana makin mencekam, Jun kalem kalem aja, tapi dia merasa tangannya diremas oleh seseorang dan itu Minghao, sepertinya adiknya semua ketakutan, tapi masih ada Wonu dan Jihoon yang santai

"di dekat tangga dekat kelasmu Wonu ya"

Wonu yang tadinya kalem,mulai agak ketakutan juga,dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Soonyoung

"bagaimana rupa hyung?" tanya Jihoon

Semua adiknya sudah ketakutan Cuma Jihoon aja yang masih terlihat santai, Soonyoung mulai berfikir lagi

"rambutnya panjang...lalu memakai baju putih...matanya..."

"huwa...cukup hyung aku takut" ucap Dokyeom yang sudah mau menangis

"besar dan ada darah diwajahnya"

"HUWA...andwe" ucap Mingyu

Tok...tok...tok

Soonyoung yang tadinya mau melanjutkan seketika takut karena mendengar suara dari luar kamar mereka, dia memberi kode ke Jun namun Jun juga menggeleng tak tahu, adiknya sudah mendekat bahkan Jihoon juga, mereka bersepuluh saling berpelukan

"huwa...hyung" tangis Seungkwan pecah

"sssttt jangan berisik nanti mereka tahu kita disini" ucap Soonyoung menenangkan walaupun sebenarnya dia juga takut, langkah kaki itu makin mendekat mendekat dan

CEKLEK

"HUWA..."

Seungcheol yang baru membuka pintu langsung kaget mendengar jeritan anak-anaknya

"huwa...pelgi setan"

"maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hiks hiks" ucap Soonyoung sambil menangis

"bukan Mingyu hiks hiks" ucap Mingyu

"jangan makan aku hiks hiks" ucap Seungkwan

"Wonu tidak ikutan huwa hiks"

"Jihoon tidak salah,soonyoung yang memulai hiks hiks"

"Soonyoung-ah"

"huwa...maaf maaf hiks hiks aku Cuma berbohong hiks maaf"

Seungcheol mengguncang tubuh Soonyoung

"hei,ini Appa"

Soonyoung memberanikan diri membuka mata dan langsung memeluk ayahnya itu

"APPA huwa"

Dan saat semuanya sadar mereka langsung memeluk Seungcheol,lalu tak lama listrik nyala kembali

"air apa ini" ucap Jun karena tangannya basah terkena kubangan air dilantai

"huwekk" dia mencium tangannya dan itu bau

"siapa yang mengompol?" tanya Seungcheol

Dia menatap satu persatu anaknya dan hanya Mingyu yang terlihat gusar

"ta..di aku kebe-let tap..i tak-ut jadi aku..."

"Jorok sekali kau Mingyu"

"aku tidak ingin tidur dengan kau"

"lepaskan pelukanmu" ucap Minghao

"hyung jolok"

"hyung bau"

Mendengar semua hujatan itu membuat Mingyu sesenggukan dan

"Huwa...MOMMMYYYYY"

Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah sudah dikagetkan dengan suara tangisan Mingyu yang begitu keras, mereka berdua langsung berlari kearah kamar, lalu meminta Seungcheol memberikan penjelasan

"Soonyoung dan Jun harus membersihkan ini semua" ucap Jeonghan

"tapi Umma, Mingyu yang pipis"

"tidak tapi kau yang bercerita seram"

"Umma aku kan tidak bercerita"

"nde, tapi kau juga setuju tidak memberhentikan cerita itu, cepat bersihkan"

Setelah kepergian Jeonghan, Jun menatap Soonyoung malas, dia menggerutu kesal karena harus ikut kena getahnya

.

.

.

==BIG FAMILY==

* * *

 **hi hi balik lagi dengan cerita keluarga satu ini hehe**

 **thanks to jjoan, Kuroi Ilna, kiyowopie, kookieL dan Leony rahman**

 **ditunggu kritik dan sarannya ^^**


End file.
